conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chubu Tokoname International Airport
Chubu Tokoname International Airport (Sinoese: 中部常滑국제 공항 Hichuang Inzternacito Chubu Tokoname, IATA:' NDI', ICAO:' NNNN'), also known as CTIA, CTI Airport, and Naradi Airport, is the main international airport serving the country of Naradi. It is located 20 miles south of the CBD in the region of Kolowi. Statistics In 2010, Chubu Tokoname served 55,587,987 passengers making it the world's busiest airport by passenger traffic and world's busiest airport by international passenger traffic. In 2010, around 67% of passengers using the airport flew to and from Oceania, 12% to and from Asia, around 9% to and from the Americas, and 6% each to and from Afica and Europe; cargo volume was mainly between CTIA, Asia (45%) and North America (16%). In 2010 it had 1,058,976 tons of cargo. In 2009 direct passenger flights were operated to 291 destinations, with a further 19 cargo-only routes. The airport is one out of nine airports in the world to have a rating of 4 stars in Skytrax's grading system. 'Air Traffic' CTI airport has the second most international destinations (after Frankfurt Airport) in the world; an airplane lands every 25 seconds. The airport has a vast majority of airlines bound for many destinations. Naradi's Airport Control Tower is 95 meters tall, and is located in between Terminals 1 and 2. The old ATC is 82.5 meters tall and is located behind Pier L. 'Traffic Stats' Airlines and Destinations History Chubu Tokoname opened on 16 September 1916 as a military airbase, consisting of a few barracks and a field serving as both a platform and runways. When civil aircraft started to make use of the field (17 December 1920), it was often called CTI. The Jujui aircraft manufacturer started a factory near CTI airport in 1919. Future development ;Pier B Extension The project B-Plus is currently under construction and scheduled to open in 2012. The pier will operate flights to non-Asian destinations and will be used exclusively by Air Naradi. It will be compatible with Airbus A380 operations and should increase the passenger capacity by six million. ;Pier 6 Plans to build a fourth runway at CTI Airport had been under-way since 1997 but due to the violent conflicts with the building of the third runway, NAI let residents groups and environmentalists participate in the process to find an agreeable solution. In 2000 a task force presented their conclusion which generally approved a new runway, but in shorter length (only 2.800 metres compared to the other three 4.000 metres long runways) which would serve as a landing-only runway for smaller aircraft. This concluded that a runway north-west of the airport ground would deliver the fewest adverse effects for local residents and the surrounding environment. The plans were approved by the Naradian government in December 2007, but the requested ban on night flights was lifted because it was argued that an international airport like Frankfurt would need night flights, especially for worldwide freight transport. Construction of the new 2,800 meters (9,240 feet) long Runway Northwest in the Johuer Forest began in early 2009. ;Terminal 4 and 5 NAI is undergoing the planning of Terminal 4 and Terminal 5. It is planned to be on the eastside of the terminals between runways 5 and 6. Terminal 4 will have four piers(M,N,P, and Q) and 120 gates total and will accomidate 45 million passengers. Terminal 5 will have three piers(R, S, and T) and 108 gates and will accomidate 35 million passengers and will be used for BlueVu. Construction will start 2012 26 May and end in mid 2015. Layout The airport has three terminals: 1, 2, and 3. Terminal 1 has three piers:A, B, and C.' Terminal 2' has four concourses:D, E, F, and G. Terminal 3 has seven: G, H, J, K, and L. The NAC(Naradi Airport Center) has a four-level shopping center, a NTR station and a Sheration Hotel. Southwest of the 'Terminal 1' Terminal 1 open in June 1969 with Piers A and B. The terminal is functionally divided into three levels, the departure level in the upper deck with check-in counters, the arrival level with´baggage claim areas at ground level and, underneath, a distribution level with access to the (regional) train station and underground and multilevel parking. Departure and arrivals levels each have separate street approaches. A bus station is located at arrivals level. Parallel to the terminal, on the other side of the street, are a hotel and an office building. The three-level underground parking garages are beneath those buildings. The tracks of the train station run between the terminal itself and the range of office and hotel buildings. The landside of Terminal 1 is 420 meters long. Horizontally, it is divided into three areas (Concourses A, B and C). A satellite view of Terminal 1 shows it to have 96 gates equipped with jetways (20 in Pier A, 60 in Pier B, 16 in Pier C). Air Naradi and its Star Alliance partners currently dominate Terminal 1. ;Pier A *Has 20 gates *Serves Star Alliance and others. *has three levels: Level 1 is for arrivals, Level 2 is for departures, and level three is for lounges, stores, and the Airport Train. ;Pier B *Has 60 gates *Serves Star Alliance *Has four Level(Levels 1-3 are the same orientation as A but Level four is the observation deck) ;Pier C *Has 16 gates *Serves Star Alliance *Same level orientation as A 'Terminal 2' Terminal 2 opened as The Oceanic Terminal on 13 November 1961 to handle flight departures for long-haul routes.[33] At this time the airport had a direct helicopter service to Central London from the gardens on the roof of the terminal building. Renamed Terminal 2 in 1968, it was expanded in 1970 with the addition of an arrivals building. On June 22, 1969, It became a hub for Northwest. Other facilities added included Naradi's first moving walkways. In 2006, the new Z$105 million Pier D extension was completed in order to accommodate the Airbus A380 superjumbo; Air France, China Southern, and Korean Air now operate regular flights from Terminal 3 using the Airbus A380. In 2010, It became an Asian Hub for Delta Air Lines along with Tokyo-Narita. Skyteam currently dominates this terminal. ;Pier D *Has 24 gates *Four gates can handle an Airbus A380 ;Pier E *Has 8 gates *all gates can handle Airbus A380 ;Pier F *Has 8 gates *7 can handle Airbus A380 ;Pier G *has 7 gates *dedicated to low-cost and charters ; ; ; 'Terminal 3' Terminal 3 was built in 2004. It is located north of the two terminal. It took two years and five month to complete and Ƶ210 billion(US$215.25 billion). It is a terminal with 5 piers, 61 gates, and has a handling capity of 42 million passengers. the main parition has Piers H, J and K Oneworld is the dominator of Terminal 3 'Naradi Airport Center' The Naradi Airport Center(NAC) is a shoping center located between Terminal 1 and Terminal 2. It has a NTR Station, an AirportLink station, and 120 stores on 4 levels. It also connects to the Airport Control Tower. It is similar to Munch Airport Center ar Munich Franz Jose Airport. It conncet to Terminals 1 and 2 by a walkway. It connect to Terminal 3 by the airport link that travels underground to Terminal 3's Ground Transportation Center. It will start a new renovation in 2012 to link to Terminal 4 and 5. A proposed plan to have check-in counters to accomidate the large travel numbers. Airlines and Destinations | Frankfurt, Munich Future: Auckland, Berlin-Bradenburg, Chicago-O'Hare, Honolulu, Jakarta, Kuala Lumpur, Melbourne, Newark, New York-JFK, Osaka-Kansai, Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Sydney | style="text-align: center;"|1A,1B |- |Mahan Air |Tehran- Imam Khomeini | style="text-align: center;"|3L |- |MIAT Mongolian Airlines |Ulan Bator | style="text-align: center;"|2F |- |Middle East Airlines |Beriut | style="text-align: center;"|2E |- |Nepal Airlines |Kathmandu | style="text-align: center;"|1B |- |Oman Air |Muscat | style="text-align: center;"|1B |- |Pakistan International Airlines |Islamabad, Karachi, Lahore, Peshwar | style="text-align: center;"|2E |- |Philippines Airlines |Manila | style="text-align: center;"|1A Adelaide, Auckland, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, Buenos Aires-Ezeiza 25 March 2012, Brisbane, Dallas/Fort Worth, Frankfurt, Hong Kong, Honolulu, Jakarta-Soekarno-Hatta, Johannesburg, Los Angeles, London-Heathrow, Manila, New York-JFK, Nouméa-La Tontouta, Queenstown, Santiago de Chile 26 March 2012, Shanghai-Pudong, Singapore, Tokyo-Narita | style="text-align: center;"|3H, 3J, 3K, 3L |- |Qatar Airways |Doha | style="text-align: center;"|1B |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| 'Airbus A380' Routes an Airlines which are operated by the Airbus A380: Air Naradi *Auckland *Beijing *Johannesburg *San Francisco *Dubai *Singapore *Shanghai *Guangzhou *Tokyo *Osaka *Hong Kong *Bangkok *Sydney *Frankfurt *London-Heathrow *Munich BlueVu: *Auckland *Beijing *Tokyo *London-Heathrow *Singapore *Rome-Fiumicino China Southern Airlines *Guangzhou Emirates *Dubai Ikerifly *Beijing *Delhi *Dubai *Frankfurt *Hong Kong *Los Angeles *Melbourne *Sydney *Tokyo Lufthansa: *Frankfurt Singapore Airlines: *Singapore (Begins 2011 26, December) Korean Air: *Seoul Qantas *Auckland *Brisbane *Cairns *Hong Kong *Los Angeles *Melbourne *New York *San Francisco *Seoul/Incheon *Tokyo-Narita Airport City The Naradi Airport City is a complex of office buildings, hotels, and a shopping area. It is located across the south runway from the Terminals 1, and 2. All of Naradi's airlines and international airline offices are based in airline city are located here. Air France, Air Naradi, BlueVu, Charternational, Delta, FlyAsia, Ikerifly, Lufthansa, Malaysia Airlines, Qantas, Singapore Airlines, and Turkish Airlines have thier offices here. They have hotels such as Hyatt, Sheration, and Hilton and AirportCityCenter(ACC) . Airport City covers 120,678 square yards of land. Access 'Rail' 'Road' Incidents *2010 12, July: Qantas Flight 43 , a Boeing 747-400 was arrving at the airport from Melbourne. 15 minutes later, after it makes contacts, it rus out of gas and plummits 4,270 meters into the APEXpo. 45 people were hurt and 23 lost their lives. *2009 23, May: American Airlines Fight 125 departs Naradi Airport at 7:15 PM 2009 22, May to Los Angeles and is to arrive at 8:45 AM. The plane somehow get lost 920 km east of Honolulu. *2006 3, August: Air China Flight 123,a Boeing 767-2J6/ER, from Shanghai arrives at Terminal 1. There an there Air China was to dapart back to Shanghai. 23 minutes after it parks at its gate, it front wheel breaks and the aircraft falls. The Flight was cancelled and it caused all flights to be delayed 55 minutes. *2004 22, March: Air France Filght 1255 departs the airport at 17:28 when it suddenly gets a ballon caught in the turbine forcing it to land 10 yards from the ALLIA Arena. *2002 9, July: Gallery 3179_Eva747.JPG|An EVA Air747-400 Taxiways to Terminal 3 P1150078.jpg|Terminal 3 waiting area NNNN1742569 AFAirbus A380-861.jpg|Air France Airbus A380-842 landing at the airport NNNN2035246.jpg|Ethopian Airlines Airbus A330 taxiying to it departare Naradu_cti_airport_terminal3.JPG|Inside Terminal 3 NNNN 1965553.jpg|Air France Boeing 747 low against the road NNNN0825949.jpg|Airbus A380 landing at the airport NNNN2036645.jpg|Singapore Airlines Boeing 737 using the Star Alliance livery Category:Naradi Category:Airports Category:Travel